


Picking Flowers

by z_eus



Series: Olympic Exaltation [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_eus/pseuds/z_eus
Summary: The gods lost their virginity, too.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Athena/Pallas daughter of Triton (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Demeter/Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Metis/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Olympic Exaltation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841668
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. Zeus

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request any god or goddess whose first time you would like to read about! Be sure to keep an eye out for my sequel series full of other smutty encounters between our favourite deities.

“You need to relax.” Her voice came low in his ear, a shallow whisper that sent a shudder running down Zeus’ spine. Metis dragged her hands across his shoulders, massaging the sore muscles with expert fingers. Zeus might have been content with the simple touch after such a long day of training, the day on which he would infiltrate the palace of Cronus and free his siblings drawing ever nearer -- But Metis had other plans.“Come with me,” She murmured again, catching his hand in hers as she led him away from the camp and into the trees. Zeus was not sure what she had in mind, but was eager to follow her, always desperate to please her.

“Where are we going?” He asked, stepping carefully over tree roots and large stones, but Metis only turned and smiled at him in response. She led him deeper into the forest, until the campfire faded from sight and they had only the moon to guide them onwards. Zeus felt a chill creep up his neck, hair standing on end, but he did not speak again until Metis came to a halt in a small clearing.

“I said you need to relax, Zeus,” She said quietly, turning around to wrap thin arms around his neck. Her body was flush against his, a fact Zeus noted with a nervous swallow. “I want to help you with that.”

And then she was kissing him, warm mouth moving against his. Zeus felt himself relax under the touch, tension flooding from his shoulders in great waves. He sighed against her mouth, pulled her closer, desperate for more of her sweet touch that made him come undone so quickly.

But he pulled away as fast as she had come closer, smiling up at him with those sea green eyes twinkling in the light. Zeus formed his mouth into a pout, but the look was wiped from his face a mere second later as Metis dropped her robes to the forest floor.

She was thin, long limbed with delicate skin, the curve of her hips subtle but exquisite to his eyes. Her long, dark hair fell across her breasts, but Zeus could see their fullness even in the dim lighting. His mouth went dry as his eyes wandered lower, coming to rest on the nest of curls above her cunt. A sudden hardness formed between his legs, and he shifted uncomfortably, unsure if he could move, frozen in place as he stared.

“I thought this might help you unwind, my love,” She murmured, stepping forward to cup his cheek with slender fingers. “I want to make you feel good.”

Metis guided one of his hands to her breast, letting him cup it, running his thumb over her sensitive nipple. Zeus knew his cheeks were pink, his eyes wide in shock, his youthful face surely younger than it had been only a few minutes prior -- but her skin was soft to the touch, and her beauty only amplified now that he had seen all of her. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, but he kept touching, mesmerized by her body.

“Let me help you,” She cooed, tugging his own chiton from his shoulders until it pooled at his feet. He was left bare before her, muscular but small still, with his cock hard between his legs. Zeus flushed further but was unable to tear his gaze away from her.

“Lie back,” She commanded, and Zeus wasted no time. He settled back against a mossy tree trunk, wetting his lips nervously.

“Is this truly happening?” He asked, surprised by how husky his voice sounded. Metis giggled, settling in his lap so that her cunt was only an inch from his cock. He swallowed harshly.

“Of course it is, my love.” She murmured, running her hands across his bare chest, leaving trails of fire in her wake. “Watch me closely.”

Her fingers drew back from his chest, and she pressed one against her cunt, rubbing in small circles. It did not take long for her to lose composure, eyes squeezed shut as her fingers began to move more quickly. A low moan brushed past soft lips, and her head fell back in pleasure. Zeus did not dare to move, hardly breathed, arousal pumping through him in great waves. She was beautiful, the way she moved drawing him in, and he wanted nothing more than to be responsible for the noises that left her mouth.

His prayers were answered shortly, Metis grabbing his hand to replace her own with his. His fingers pressed against her cunt, and his breath caught in his throat.

“Touch me, just as I touched myself.” She commanded, smiling down at him. Zeus did not hesitate after that, rubbing in circles just as she had against her clit, and Metis moaned in delight.

“Yes, my love -- Yes, yes, just like that ---”

Zeus could not stop his hips from rocking, lightly at first, but he ached so desperately he could not control the movement. Metis did not seem to notice, moaning without a care astride him as his fingers rubbed at her. He could sense a wetness forming between them and felt a strong desire to taste it.

“Oh, Zeus, that’s it -- I’m going to cum now, love --”

She came with a cry, lurching forward to bury her face in his neck. Zeus kept rubbing until she grabbed hold of his wrist, gasping for breath. When she pulled away, her face was flushed, but a delighted smile flashed across her mouth.

“I wanted to make sure I was ready for you, love. It will be nice and wet for you now.”

Then, without another moment’s hesitation, she adjusted her position and guided his cock to her entrance, pressing down against him. A jolt of pleasure shot up Zeus’ spine, and he gasped out, her heat sinking down around him. It was indescribable, the sensation of it too much to bear, and he gaped up at her with wide blue eyes and mouth open in a perfect O. Metis beamed, rocked her hips, and delighted in the ragged moan it ripped from Zeus’ mouth.

“Metis,” He whimpered, hands seeking her hips for something to hold onto. Her hips rolled perfectly against him, sliding up and down his cock, her heat engulfing him. Zeus could hardly form words, gasping for breath, a flush rising up his chest. Metis moaned, clenching around him, and Zeus felt grateful that he was sitting lest he collapse from the intensity of it.

“You’re beautiful,” He forced out, a groan bursting forth. Metis beamed, nails dragging across his shoulders as she moved, heat building between them, the sound of skin on skin echoing around the clearing.

“I want you to cum for me, my love.” She whispered, hands clawing across his shoulders, down his chest, earning a low hiss from the god.

Zeus nodded, heat growing in his belly, waves of intensive pleasure crashing over his head. A few movements of Metis’ hips were all it took, a moan drawn from his lips as he unloaded inside of her with eyes squeezed shut and toes curling against the mossy floor. All tension he had felt was long gone now, transformed into indescribable pleasure and relief.

“Are you alright, love?” Metis asked, stroking a lock of blond hair from his face as he came back down to her. Zeus nodded, eyes dazed but expression undeniably pleased. “Did that help?”

“Of course it did,” Zeus murmured, voice hoarse. “I love you.”

“As I love you,” She breathed, leaning down to kiss him softly. “Shall we go to bed now?”

“Anything for you.”


	2. Hera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera waits until her wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters at once because these are both done, and I couldn't help myself! As always, requests for future pairings and tropes are open!

The wedding of Zeus and Hera proved to be an event the gods would never forget. It was the biggest event the world had ever seen, extravagant beyond compare, with guests from every corner of the world in attendance. The halls of Olympus had been decorated with every flower known to man, golden lights that floated on their own on every pillar, flocks of bright white doves showering the crowd with shimmering light that disappeared just above their heads. The queen herself had worn a gown of great beauty, fashioned from the heavens for her special day -- and as each said their words, laurel wreaths were placed upon their heads. The celebration that followed raged on for days, its noise heard far and wide across the expanse of the earth.

The wedding night came with great gusto, and Zeus could hardly bid his family goodbye in time to join Hera in their equally extravagant chambers. A grin broadened his face, closing the door behind him with a great click, hungry eyes focused upon his new bride who stood with her back turned. She had flowers in her hair, and even now, Zeus could smell the many perfumes she had been adorned with that morning. She was as beautiful as the sun and the moon, and he could not wait to have her.

“You have made me indescribably happy, my love,” He said softly, crossing the threshold of their shared bedroom. “You will make the best queen this world has ever known. Allow me to touch you.”

When Hera turned to face him, her expression was one of amusement. The look took Zeus by surprise, but he did not get a chance to voice his concern aloud, interrupted by Hera’s sharp tone.

“You may touch me. But you will continue to touch me as long as I command it before I dare to touch you in return. You may have thought I would be easy to please, but you were sorely mistaken.”

Zeus blanched, an incredulous smile spreading across his face. “You mean to give me commands?”

Hera smirked. “Yes, I do. Do you protest?”

“No, most certainly not.”

Zeus knelt upon the ground before her, charming smile still etched firmly in place, as he lifted the hem of her gown. Hera nodded, and he raised it high enough to duck beneath it, pressing heated kisses along her thigh. Hera let her expression soften, nervousness growing within her as each of Zeus’ kisses travelled higher towards her cunt.

She had longed for their wedding day, pleased to claim her place as queen and bride of the bravest of gods around. Even the wedding night had been a point of intrigue for her, and though Zeus asked her for it, she had refused to let him touch her until the deal was made. Her knees felt weak, heart beating rapidly in her chest -- but his touch was something she had craved, and now that she had it, she felt like a small girl all over again.

His lips pressed against her cunt, and Hera felt a jolt up her spine. His kisses became heavier, tongue slipping from his mouth, and she let out the lowest of sighs in delight. She talked a big game, she knew -- but she could already feel herself coming undone.

She gripped the mantle of the fireplace as his tongue trailed across her sensitive clit, biting her lip against the sensation. He was skilled, and though that may have upset her under different circumstances, she could not deny the joy it brought her then. His tongue pressed a little harder against her, and Hera could not fight back the moan that pushed past her lips.

He chuckled against her cunt, and Hera smacked his head through her dress. He returned by swirling his tongue in swift circles, and Hera’s knees buckled beneath her. Wetness dripped down her thighs, her own fluids or Zeus’ saliva, she could not be sure, but heat filled her belly and her breath came in sharp gasps -- and before she knew it, she was cumming, fingers clutched tight against the mantle as she rode it out.

When she finally caught her breath, and Zeus pulled out from under her dress, she came face to face with his expectant features. Though she still felt dizzy and overwhelmed, Hera shook her head.

“Not yet.” She breathed, putting on her bravest face. “You still have more work to do. Take off my dress.”

Zeus grinned, stripping her of her dress as he was commanded, which he hung carefully over a room divider. Hera felt incredibly bare, growing more self-conscious by the second -- but Zeus’ hungry stare gave her the surge of strength she needed, and she settled on the edge of the bed with a defiant stare.

“If you want to take me tonight, you’ll finish me again.” She said simply, and though Zeus looked a bit surprised, he did as he was commanded and took his place between her legs. This time, he pushed a finger into her heat, and Hera slumped back against the pillows with a soft groan. His finger moved in and out, curling against her most sensitive spots, and before long Hera was squirming, groaning, and gasping in delight. All the while he watched her, finger moving in such a way that she felt the heat growing within her again, so quickly after the last time, but she could not stop it. A smart curl of his fingers sent her over the edge, cumming across his hand with a low moan that shook her entire body.

She made Zeus work for his claim to her, again and again. She came several times over, body flushed red, thighs trembling, pussy sensitive to every touch - but she was addicted to the feeling, not only of the pleasure that wracked through her body, but the sense of control she earned each time she told Zeus what to do. She could see him growing more desperate, squeezing his thighs together, grinding against nothing, his own cheeks red with arousal -- but he kept making her cum, with his tongue or fingers, and he did so with the same careless smile she loved.

When the time came to bring him into the fold, Hera was a wreck. Her perfectly coiled hair had come undone in messy waves, and her entire chest was flushed red with arousal. The sheets were soaked with her fluids, and Zeus’ chin shone with the same -- but it was time. She tugged him up to her, unable to speak, but he seemed to know what she wanted. The kiss was messy, desperate, exhausted, and it was the best kiss she had ever had.

“May I?” He asked in a hoarse tone, on the verge of pleading. Hera nodded, all nerves worked from her body with each delicious orgasm, and Zeus made a noise like a whine in his throat as he positioned himself between her legs.  
It did not take long for him to bury himself within her cunt, easily done when she was so relaxed, and he began to pump away his own needs. Hera wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him as each deep thrust rocked up into her, and she moaned loudly -- all pretenses forgotten.

Zeus seemed just as desperate as she was, his own moans mingling with hers in a cacophony of pleasure. Her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at the golden locks, and he groaned even louder in delight. Hera tugged again and again, each time basking in the noises it earned her, and it was not long before Zeus came within her, gasping into her neck as he gave a last few, feeble thrusts.

He lie there for a few moments, catching his breath. Hera felt sweat on his brow and across her own, beaming ear to ear. All her nerves had been for nothing -- it was as enjoyable as it was intimate, and she knew it would not be long before she demanded more of Zeus.

“I hope my husband is satisfied,” She hummed, and Zeus laughed against her shoulder.

“Are you going to make me work for this each time?” He asked, though there was no hostility in his tone. Hera smirked, and pulled his head away to gaze into those electric blues.

“Of course I am. You should know who you married, by now.”

“Oh, I do,” He said with another laugh, pressing a kiss to her mouth. “Luckily for you, I like a challenge.”


	3. Poseidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon does not remember his first time with fondness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda sad, but don't worry, things look up for Poseidon in the future! Feel free to make requests for pairings and tropes.

The worst part was Poseidon did not even know her name.

Since the war had ended, there had been more than a few nymphs who made less-than subtle attempts to earn his attention. They all begged to be made his queen, to rule the sea at his side. King Poseidon, make me your bride and I will please you in every way you desire, one had whispered in his ear as he made the sea his home. He had scoffed in her face and disappeared in a flash of light.

King, he thought bitterly, as though the term meant anything to him anymore. As though it brought anything but a sour taste to his mouth.

A king had ruined his life once. Poseidon wanted nothing to do with the title.

No one seemed to be handling the end of the war well, but Poseidon least of all. He could not remember a day he did not drink himself to stupor, neglecting his newfound duties as that hollow feeling in his chest threatened to overwhelm him. He had not seen his closest family in weeks and preferred it that way.

Choosing to sleep with the nameless nymph had been less his choice, than the prompting of a particularly foul batch of drink that numbed his brain just enough to relax. She had purred in his ear, stroking his thigh, and he decided that tonight would be the night to end his dry spell once and for all. Maybe her touch would bring him more comfort than he thought possible. 

But there he stood, her body bent over his bed with her rear end raised to him, his cock pounding in and out of her. The feeling was not as strong as he had hoped, far from the way Zeus and Hades had described to him. Her moans should have stroked his ego, but he only wished she would shut up and let him concentrate.

His hips snapped, while each time she squealed in delight, and each time he screwed his eyes shut to dwell in the feeling. His hands clutched her hips like a vice, but she did not seem to mind, cooing his praise to the air between each high-pitched moan. She would brag about this to all the other nymphs, Poseidon was sure, and the thought did not please him as much as he hoped.

“Oh, Poseidon, you’re so big, the best of all the gods, better than Zeus himself --”

“Shut up!” Poseidon roared at last, pulling free of her cunt with a harsh glare. She looked startled, whirling around in the bed to gaze up at him with wide eyes, but Poseidon had already tucked himself away. “Don’t say his name while I’m inside of you, you stupid --”

He paused, visibly seething, and she only continued to stare. “What are you looking at?”

“I heard you had a temper, but I’m not afraid of it. You never finished, my lord.” She said breathlessly, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. “I am sorry for what I said… But allow me to make it up to you.”

Poseidon’s head was spinning from intoxication, but he could not ignore the half-hard cock still tucked beneath his robes. He huffed, nodded, and waited as she sunk to her knees before him, put his cock in her mouth, and began to suck.

His eyes screwed shut in concentration, and after what felt like an eternity of her wet lips sliding over his cock, he came down her throat with a soft grunt. She licked her lips and beamed up at him, expecting some level of praise, but Poseidon could not stomach it any longer. He slid away from her, opened the door, and left without another word -- leaving a startled and offended nymph in his wake.


	4. Demeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Titanomachy, Demeter decides to let off a little steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a two-fer.

“Are you alright?” Hades whispered, mere seconds before Demeter pressed a finger to his lips. It seemed as though everyone in camp was asleep, Poseidon’s snores audible even from three tents away, but they could never be sure who might be listening. Hades promptly closed his mouth and widened his eyes in as he listened.

Demeter nodded once from her perch in Hades’ lap, biting her lip in hesitation. Only a few minutes prior, they had been kissing so fiercely, she still struggled to catch her breath. Deep down, she knew she wanted more, and judging from the hardness pressed against her thigh, so did he. Her heart still raced, Hades’ normally pale face had become flushed, and Demeter noted the subtle rock of her hips as she searched for something more – but she was still worried they might be overheard.

Hades gripped her hand, pressing a kiss to her fingers, and her decision was made. She swooped in and caught his mouth in another heavy kiss, hips rocking forward against him. His breath caught in his throat, a noise that delighted Demeter more than she cared to admit, and she did it once more – again and again until he was gasping against her mouth, and the heat between her thighs became too much to bear.

Demeter pulled away with a sharp breath, leaning back against the soft furs that made up her bed. “Put your head here,” She instructed, lifting her chiton to reveal her leaking cunt. “And kiss me.”

Hades looked positively wrecked, surprised and aroused all at once, but he obeyed the command without hesitation. He adjusted, somewhat awkwardly as his hardened cock got in the way, but before long he was prone between her legs with his mouth pressed against her. Demeter’s eyes fell closed, breath coming in even heavier, and she had to bite her lip to prevent crying out as Hades moved his tongue.

She did not know how he managed to find the sweet spot so quickly, but Demeter did not bother to ask. Her head fell back, teeth clenched around her tongue as sparks of electricity traveled up her spine and warmed her belly. Hades continued to swirl his tongue, staring up at her with dark eyes for further instruction, but Demeter could not form words.

“Keep doing whatever it is you’re doing,” She said after a long pause, in as quiet a voice as she could muster, though the ragged tone betrayed her.

Hades seemed to be in no hurry to stop, fingers coming up to grip her thighs, and as Demeter looked down, she noticed the subtle way in which Hades’ hips ground against the blankets. The sight made her smirk.

Finally, Demeter collapsed back against the blankets, hips rolling against Hades’ face with reckless abandon. He took it in stride and did not stop, eager to please her, delighted by what sounds he did earn from her. Heat coiled in her belly, eyes squeezed so tight she saw stars behind the lids.

“Oh,” She breathed, and like that, a fire-like explosion burst in her lower body, waves of undeniable pleasure washing over her. She could not stifle the soft moan that burst through her lips, the way she gripped Hades’ head like she was clutching a lifeline. She rode it out as Hades lapped at her pussy, eagerness and excitement evident in each roll of his tongue. Finally, she had to push him away, the sensation too much to bear.

“Wow,” Hades breathed, eyes dark and chin dripping. He wiped away her juices with the back of his hand and drove the other into his aching erection.

“Take me.” Demeter commanded, spreading her legs further apart to allow more room for him. “Please!”

She did not need to tell him twice. Though she could see the nervousness in the tightness of his shoulders, instinct seemed to have won out, and Hades swooped forward until he lie over her. His chiton was discarded, body pressed flush against hers, his cock rubbing slowly against her cunt. Demeter shuddered, hands wrapping around bony shoulders.

“Are you sure?” He whispered, but Demeter’s vigorous nod followed so quickly it caught him by surprise. He took one hand and guided his cock to her entrance, fingers visibly trembling. The head pushed in, and Demeter sucked in a breath. More followed, the stretching not unexpected but still painful, and she winced.

“I’m sorry,” Hades said at once, wide eyes watching her face. “I can stop—”

“No,” Demeter shook her head, thighs wrapping around his waist. The change in angle helped, and he slid in a bit further, Hades biting his lip against the sensation. One last little push, and he was buried to the hilt, Demeter’s walls squeezing around him. She felt full, in a way she never had before, and her eyelids fluttered in delight as the pain ebbed.

“You can move if you would like,” She said quietly, hands rubbing his shoulders. Hades nodded, not wanting to seem too eager, but obviously very excited by the prospect. It took him a few seconds to find a movement that suited him, but once he did, his hips began to press against hers in steady thrusts. The motion overwhelmed her, tugging Hades close so that she might bury her face in his shoulder. The god above her struggled to remain quiet, biting his lip so hard it turned red.

“Demeter,” He whined after several deeper thrusts that left her toes curling, the noise far from quiet as it left his lips, but she could not bring herself to care. “Oh gods…”

“Does it feel good?” She asked in a whisper, and Hades low moan was enough of an answer. She clung to him a little tighter, legs a vice grip as he thrust into her without an ounce of fear. His entire chest was a shade of pink, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. He did not dare stop, the feeling so intense it threatened to explode within him.

“Demeter—oh, Demeter,” He choked out, her name like a chant on his lips as his thrusts became erratic, almost desperate, and she clung to him even tighter. “I think I -- ”

“That’s alright,” She breathed, rubbing soothing circles onto his shoulders, her heart racing. “Let it come, Hades.”

As the words left her mouth, Hades let out a shallow groan, burying it in her neck as he gave a last few thrusts and then came to a halt. He gasped for breath, body shuddering, and Demeter beamed.

“Are you alright?” She asked as Hades finally pulled away, slipping his cock free and rolling onto his back. He stared at the roof of his tent and shook his head.

“No, I don’t think so.” He said. “I think you’ve given me an addiction, Demeter. That was wonderful… Was it alright for you?”

“Yes.” She said at once, laying on his chest. “You have a magic tongue.”

“I am not the only magic one in this tent.” He breathed, smiling lazily down at her.

“Do you think we could do it again?” Demeter asked excitedly, and the look of shock on Hades’ face made her giggle.

“… Let me catch my breath first.”

~

The following morning, as Hades and Demeter each slipped from their own tents to join the rest of their family, it was to very little attention. No one seemed any the wiser, and for half a moment, Demeter let herself feel relief. That was, until, Zeus settled down across the campfire, a smirk sprawled across his handsome features.

“I hope the rest of you slept well. From the sounds of it, Demeter and Hades didn’t do much sleeping at all.”


	5. Ares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares is head over heels in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to make more requests!

Ares could have had anyone he wanted. The way the nymphs giggled as he passed, the hungry stares he earned as he trained in the arena, the number of admirers he earned as prince of Olympus; they were all indicators that Ares did not need to try if he desired a woman’s affection. The problem was, he only wanted  _ one _ . The others were nothing in comparison to her.

Aphrodite had captured his attention and held it tight in her fingers since the moment she wandered up to Olympus, introducing herself to the council with her signature stunning smile. Ares had felt his heart skip a beat, his pulse rising, butterflies fluttering in his stomach with one glance -- and he had made it his mission to make her love him.

It had not been easy. Though Aphrodite seemed to have taken a liking to him, Ares grew incredibly nervous each time she came near. Conversations became easier, but he still felt his heart race when he was around her, and making any advances were much harder than simple chatter. 

It was she who made the first move, and for that, Ares found himself in awe. Her hand had found his bicep, eyes wide and innocent as she stared up at him. The words that left her mouth made Ares choke.

“I bet you could please a lady where it counts,” She said coquettishly, smiling as though her words were entirely innocent. “With a bit of teaching, I could make you a master between a girl’s thighs. And you would be a master, wouldn’t you, Ares?”

Ares spluttered for a moment, then quickly attempted to regain his composure. When he spoke, his tone was forced, seconds from fraying. “I… would certainly give it my best attempt, Aphrodite. I promise.”

“So  _ noble _ .” She cooed, cupping his cheek. “So  _ sweet _ . I hope with time, you’ll show me the side of you that makes you such a wonderful war god… But for now, I will take you as you are now.”

She rose to her feet, long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. As she moved towards the palace gardens, and to her new home beyond, she cast a glance over her shoulder at the astonished war god still sitting.

“Aren’t you coming?”

Ares nearly tripped over himself in a hurry to leave his seat, scurrying after her. He could hardly believe his fortune, could hardly believe he was not  _ dreaming _ , and despite the apprehension, the nerves, and the genuine fear at failing to please her, the excitement won out in the end.

Her chambers were extravagant, with white marble and gold accents, the smell of roses in the air. The bed took up a large portion of the room at the opposite end, and Ares did not doubt she could put it to use. He wanted to join her there, mind already wandering to all the different ways he would take her if she would allow him.

Aphrodite whirled to face him, beaming from ear to ear, before she dropped her dress to the floor with little warning. Ares tried his hardest not to gawk, but she was flawless. He could not tear his eyes away, from her wide hips, her perky breasts, the creamy colour of her skin and the way she seemed to sway on the spot, enticing him forward.

“Do you like what you see, Ares?” She asked gently, hands trailing down her sides.

“Yes,” Ares breathed, voice hoarse. “You are  _ perfect _ .”

“You’re so kind,” She murmured, giving him a twirl. “I suppose you want to touch me.”

Ares did not know how to answer without sounding too desperate, but it did not seem to matter. Aphrodite giggled and made her way over to the bed, bending herself over the edge.

“Well, you can touch me now. Kiss me, Ares. You know where.”

Aphrodite leant forward into the pillows, rear end exposed to Ares. He was frozen in place, unable to believe his luck and unsure of how to proceed. Her hips wiggled, and she glanced over her shoulder at him through thick lashes, coy smile on her lips.

“Well, my darling? Do what feels right, and then let me show you how to make me feel good.”

Ares swallowed harshly, heart thudding in his chest. She was beautiful in every way imaginable, and the delicious curve of her ass, the perfect arch of her back, and the simple way she teased him made his body ache to touch her. He could not waste any more time, sinking to his knees beside the bed, eager to bury his face against her.

He trailed kisses across soft thighs, tongue daring to circle her pussy, slipping across her clit and into the slight wetness that had begun to grow there. He tasted every inch of her, taking his precious time to ensure she felt every stroke of his tongue, that no bit of her cunt was left unattended to. She sighed in delight, rocking her hips back against his face, and Ares bit back a groan. He was hard and leaking, shifting back and forth with the effort it took to tear his concentration away from his own needs. But he managed, and in doing so, turned his attention towards her clit and let his tongue move across it.

He was not entirely sure it was right, but Aphrodite instructed him effortlessly. He moved his tongue in slow circles, gentle at first, but increasing with speed as she commanded. Soon enough, her soft giggles turned to genuine moans of pleasure, squirming under his tongue. 

“Keep going like that, darling,  _ yes _ ,” She ordered breathlessly, and Ares did as he was told. Her juices fell onto his tongue, and he swore they tasted like ambrosia. Her skin was like silk beneath his fingers, her moans like a harp, and when Aphrodite came against his mouth, Ares groaned too.

“ _ Ares _ ,” She hummed, cheeks a gorgeous shade of pink as she looked over her shoulder. “Who knew you would be so easy to  _ teach _ .”

“I promised you, didn’t I?” Ares responded in a gruff tone, tongue slipping over wet lips to taste her once more. Aphrodite beamed and rolled over onto her back, lashes fluttering in delight.

“You did,” She cooed, reaching out for him, and Ares did not hesitate to draw closer. Aphrodite tugged him into a deep kiss, tongue sliding into his mouth, and he did not doubt she tasted herself there. It made his breath hitch in his throat, and when her hands reached between them to grip his cock beneath his chiton, he gave a strangled gasp.

“I want to look in your eyes as you make love to me,” Her voice had turned from something silky smooth to a deeper, more seductive tone. Her sky blue eyes were narrowed, a smirk tugging the corners of her mouth. Ares swallowed and nodded. “Come on love, I know you know what to do now.”

Ares adjusted, heart thudding more dangerously than it had been before. The sudden in change in Aphrodite did things to his body he could not explain, and he pulled away quickly to tug his robes over his head, before swooping down to kiss her again. He pressed up into her wet heat, a ragged groan was ripped from his lips against her mouth. Aphrodite tugged him closer, his length sliding deep within her, and she locked her legs around his waist to keep him there.

“Take it nice and slow,” She broke the kiss to murmur in his ear. “I want to feel every inch of you.”

Ares nodded shakily, hips rocking slowly into her. It felt a bit awkward, but with Aphrodite’s guidance, he discovered his rhythm soon enough. The feeling was exquisite, pleasure the likes of which he had never known rolling over him in waves, and he did not bother to hide his groan. Aphrodite beamed at each and every movement, gasps breaking free of her lush lips as he thrust into her.

“Good,” She moaned, legs squeezing him tighter. “Go faster.”

He complied with every wish, the roll of his hips growing in speed, and the change made him groan again. He could feel her clench around him, the sound of her moans like music in his ears. The heat was overwhelming, the easy slide of his cock in and out of her drawing him nearer and nearer to the edge.

He fought it off,  _ for her _ , and found himself singing her praises before he could stop himself. She was beautiful, incredible, a work of art, her body perfect -- each and every praise burst forth, and she giggled in delight, peppering his face with kisses.

“You’re so  _ sweet _ to me,” She moaned, clenching so tight around him he thought he might break. “I want you to fill me up, darling. Show me how good  _ you _ feel.”

Ares groaned, louder than he had before, and with three short thrusts, felt his seed spill into her. Orgasm washed over him, his thrusts becoming more shallow, his blood rushing in his ears. Aphrodite moaned as he came, and tugged him into a messy kiss broken apart by ragged breathing.

When he came back down, Aphrodite’s beaming face was surely the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. Her eyes shone, cheeks a rosy shade of pink, blond hair tousled around her face -- and she smiled at him as though he had given her the world. His heart felt overwhelmingly full.

“You,  _ my darling _ ,” Aphrodite murmured, cupping his cheek as he caught his breath. “Are my favourite. I think I’ll keep you around.”


	6. Athena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena loses, and wins too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Expect more updates soon.

“You weren’t half bad today.”

Athena’s head snapped up from where she cleaned her spear, met with Pallas’ laughing face. Silvery eyes rolled back in her head, and Athena made a show of feigning nonchalance, despite the rosy blush coating her cheeks.

“I was excellent today.” She quipped. 

“Is that why I won our sparring match?” Pallas shot back, grinning ear to ear.

“You _won_ because I happen to enjoy training with you. When I beat you, I won’t need to spar you any longer.”

“Ah, so it’s because you _like_ me.” Pallas crouched before Athena, her grin turning to more of a smirk, and it took all the goddess’ strength to keep her face neutral. “Fine. I demand another match, and I want you to do your absolute best.”

“Pallas,” Athena murmured, but the other goddess clucked her tongue.

“Are you, the great Athena, _daughter of Zeus_ , backing down from a challenge?”

Athena sighed, and turned her softening stare on Pallas. Her smile was infectious, and before long, Athena found a grin turning the corners of her lips. “Alright then, I’ll fight you. I’m warning you, though, you may not like it.”

Pallas laughed, tossing her spear over her own shoulder before hurrying back into the meadow, Athena following close behind. Why she had said those things, Athena did not have the slightest clue -- She knew she could not beat Pallas yet, and she would only embarrass herself if she tried. Some part of her was eager to please her, to prove herself, to make Pallas proud.

It was completely irrational, and Athena was not used to thinking this way.

Pallas stopped in the middle of the field, whirling to face Athena, but the goddess was already moving, lunging across the grass towards her. It was not enough to catch Pallas completely off guard, spears colliding with a resounding bang. Pallas shook her head and whirled, spear swinging towards Athena’s legs and the goddess jumped to avoid it.

“That wasn’t very honourable.” Pallas chided.

“I’m here to win, not play by the rules!” Athena retorted, rolling, swinging, and narrowly missing Pallas’ legs. The other goddess laughed and performed a series of moves that Athena had to fight to avoid, barely able to keep up with the sheer speed of it. She was good, but Pallas was better, and it showed no matter how hard Athena tried.

Athena twirled, swung her spear, and did her best to catch Pallas off guard, but to no avail. Sweat coated her brow, and Pallas’ grin only drove her crazy, more desperate to succeed. Her muscles ached with the force she applied to her weapon, jabbing where she could, but Pallas was faster.

A well-timed strike sent her spear flying from her hand, and before Athena had a chance to react, Pallas tackled her to the ground. Her back hit the grass with her hands pinned above her head, spear long forgotten. Pallas sat astride her waist, grinning breathlessly down at her. 

“I win again. Seems like you were wrong.”

“You got lucky, that’s all.”

Athena’s heart raced in her chest; cheeks red, painfully aware of how close they were. A heat was blossoming in her belly, one she could not explain, but Pallas seemed to understand better than she did. A strange look came over her face, and before Athena could register what was happening, Pallas pressed their lips together.

Her heart seemed to stop, all coherent though slipping from her mind the second she felt the warmth of Pallas’ mouth. Her lips were soft, moving slowly, and it took a moment before Athena realized she should return in kind. Her body went into autopilot, unable to comprehend the mix of emotions coursing through her but knowing only that she liked the sensation dearly. Pallas moved her hands from Athena’s wrists to interlock their fingers, and the goddess let out a sigh of delight.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Pallas breathed, pulling away to watch Athena with gentle eyes. The goddess sucked in a weak breath, cheeks stained red. 

“Really?” She whispered.

“Really.” Pallas murmured, smiling softly. “I’ve wanted to do many things to you.”

“Like what?” Despite the way her heart raced, Athena could not help but question it. She wanted to know the answer.

“I think it might be easier to show you.”

“Then show me.”

Pallas crushed their lips together again, with more heat and more passion than before. Athena gasped against her mouth, noting the way Pallas’ hips shifted against hers, the way her hands released Athena’s to trail down her side. Every one of her nerves was on fire, impossibly aware of every single caress and the way it sent shivers down her spine.

It felt incredible, and Athena felt ready to burst.

Pallas did not keep kissing her, though Athena wished she would. Her lips moved down her jaw, across the sensitive flesh of her neck, across her collarbone. She went lower with each kiss, and Athena squirmed in delight. Her breath came heavier, unable to tear her eyes away from Pallas. Time seemed to pass in slow motion, painfully aware of how her body reacted to each kiss, a strange but not unpleasant heat growing between her legs.

Pallas kissed even lower, across her belly and between her hips, and Athena suddenly held her breath in anticipation. She had never touched herself there, knowing what it meant but being too afraid to try. Somehow, under Pallas’ touch, she felt surer of herself, almost eager to experience the feeling. And it did not take long for the other goddess to oblige, lifting the hem of her toga to expose the delicate flesh beneath.

“Can I kiss you here?” Pallas murmured, her breath huskier than before. The sound sent a jolt up Athena’s spine, and though she trembled, her head bobbed once.

“Please,” Athena murmured, the ache between her thighs growing more prominent by the second. 

“Anything for you,” Pallas hummed, and pressed her mouth against Athena’s cunt.

The sensation rocked through her like nothing else she had ever experienced before. A desperate moan blew past her lips before she could bite it back, fingers tangling in the grass as her hips rolled and bucked. Pallas giggled between her legs, trailing her tongue across her clit, and drawing another unhindered moan from the goddess of wisdom.

“ _Pallas_ ,” She gasped, unable to remain still, writhing under each gentle stroke of the other’s tongue. “Oh gods… _Oh_.”

Pallas pulled away for a moment, beaming up at her through trembling thighs. “Does it feel good, then?”

“Yes!” Athena whimpered, rising up to get a better look. Her stomach quivered, thighs shaking, breath coming in ragged pants, but a moment of clarity washed over her. “I-- Someone is going to see, Pallas, we shouldn’t be out here.”

“Don’t worry yourself so much. Allow me to help…”

And then she stooped, pressing her tongue against Athena’s clit once more. She swirled, moving in soft strokes that drew moan after moan from Athena’s mouth. Her body felt more on fire than it had earlier, and she felt pleasure build in her like nothing she had felt before. Her hips twitched, resorting once more to clinging to the earth for dear life.

The pressure grew, her body tingling, and all her previous fears had long since been forgotten. Every touch of Pallas’ tongue drove her wild, and before she knew it, her body clenched, and pleasure exploded in her. She cried out, hips bucking up against Pallas’ mouth, heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

It was an orgasm, Athena realized, the pleasure peaking and becoming nearly unbearable as the seconds passed. She pushed Pallas’ head away, gasping for breath, and looked down at her through heavy lidded eyes.

“Did you like it?” Pallas murmured, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. Athena nodded, unable to form words, dazed and delighted all at once.

“I… have never felt that before.” She admitted after several long moments, still catching her breath. “It was incredible.”

Pallas beamed, and crawled up to peck Athena on the lips. Her own cheeks were flushed red, and Athena wondered briefly if it was from arousal, too -- before her question was answered.

“How would you like to learn to return the favour?”

Athena blinked, grinned, and nodded her head. “You know I love to learn.”


End file.
